Seriously? What is wrong with you, Universe?
by Leah Hunter
Summary: Kya Shiritori is just your average 33 year old in a baby's body. Wait what? How did she...? Oh well. Who cares? Kyas first life was pretty crazy. Now it just doesn't make sense anymore. Not to mention an insane sensei, a mother who is obsessed with potato flavored potato chips, and her brother is a drag queen. Now what? Easy. Vomit fire till you die. Sounds like fun... right?


**Hello Readers. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please tell me what you think of it honestly! I'm rather young(Younger than 15 and older than 12), and have no prior experience in writing, as english is my second language. I've read my fair share of fanfiction, but this is the first time I've got the courage to post anything. **

**Disclaimer: We all know this is just to increase the wordcount of the story... But I'll do it anyway. I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Manga, Naruto Franchise. I own nothing. Only my OC and plotline. There. Increased my word count by at least 20 words.**

**Looking for a Beta.**

* * *

><p><em>Drip<em>

_Drip_

_Drip_

It wouldn't stop.

The monotonous dripping deafens me in this deadly atmosphere. My thoughts are hazy, as if just waking up from a long slumber. I have been here for, days, hell, perhaps its been weeks? I can't tell anymore. Could I even tell from the beginning?

I can only see the darkness in front of me, all concept of time lost in the abyss I am trapped in. My body aches a dull pain, from the multiple wounds that scatter my body, I only wish it would hurt more. All I could feel is a mind numbing emptiness, a feeling of desperation. I don't think that feeling will ever leave. It is just me here, no one else, not even the ravenous  
>beast that had held me hostage not too long before. I almost wish for its return.<p>

I scoff at my foolishness, has the situation become so bad, that I'd wish for its return? Yes.  
>I'm longing for some company, anyone, any<em>thing<em>.

Their words keep repeating to me, like a broken record. Plaguing my mind, like a never ending nightmare. An illusion I just can't release. And its breaking me. Slowly, but surely.

_"Try not to think about it."_

I couldn't help but think anyway. I knew too much.

_"You don't need to remember."_

The memories seep through anyway. No matter how much I want to forget.

_"Don't regret anything, honey, it only makes things worse"_

I can't help but regret anyway. I should have been able to save them.

_"Promise you won't leave me here alone!"_

I broke my promise. I left her alone, and it was in the most brutal way possible.

_"Why did you lie?"_

I didn't want to.

I'm holding myself captive, trapped in the abyss that is my mindscape. This is my punishment. I deserve it. I deserve the pain, I deserve the emptiness, I deserve _everything._

Yet I want it to end.

The dull aching of my body is nothing compared to this feeling, this horrible _horrible_ sensation. I just want it to end. But I know this is punishment for my sins. I claw at my wrists drawing blood. I didn't stop when I felt the comforting wetness of the red liquid. This is one of the times I'm glad I grew my nails out. Clawing, pinching, twisting everything I can reach.

Its painful, but it dulls the _true _pain that I wish to escape from. Sobs heaving through my corrupted lungs, because my pathetic body betrays me and starts to numb the pain, leaving me with more dull aches in my body. The process is now systematic, because of the many times its been repeated.

Everything has been forsaken,

And in the end? Even pain has forsaken me.

How did it end up this way? When did it start? I can't tell. I can't remember. Or rather, I don't _want_ to remember. Fragments of broken memories replay in my mind, but never have I been brave enough to want to remember it all.

But even through my struggles to block it, two words seep through.

_Momento Mori._

Those two words brought overflowing memories. Filling up my mind, till it couldn't fill anymore. I suddenly knew everything at once. I knew the truth. My mind couldn't take it. And like a dam, I broke.

_I broke._

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Finished, although, this is only the (Rather short) Prologue~<strong>

**And just for fun, this chapter is:(Without the author's note)**

**553 Words**

**2928 Characters**

**2406 Characters**

**64 sentences**

**32 Paragraphs**


End file.
